


"Unhurried"

by JaegerAndTheMockingbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Established Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Established Relationship, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Fluff, Gladio x Ignis, Gladnis, Gladnis fluff, I needed this in my life so I made it, I'm not sorry, Not Beta Read, Past Events, Post canon, Reminiscing, We Die Like Men, and cuddling with gladio, it's literally just ignis thinking about the past, older gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerAndTheMockingbird/pseuds/JaegerAndTheMockingbird
Summary: "𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵. 𝘚𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘸𝘯, 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘸."Some Gladnis fluff because I'm grieving for Noctis after completing FFXV and they deserve this.They need a happy ending.





	"Unhurried"

He felt it first. Strong hands twining slowly around his waist as he stood by the kitchen counter, listening to the gentle chirping of the sparrows pecking along the lawn, presumably searching for worms in the early morning dew. A slow inhale drew the scent of damp to his attention, the air slightly chilled with the feeling of frozen condensation hanging low in the musky light of the sun, having not yet found its way out of the clouds long enough to warm the breeze through.  
The next thing he felt were lips pressing against the crook of his neck, coupled by whiskers scratching slowly at his skin. The contact was lazy and warm, as was the gentle exhale of breath from his lover’s nose which swept over his pale skin like a small wave, not too unlike the soft waves in the summer from the beach their back yard overlooked. Calm, collected.

_Unhurried._

There were not many things in Ignis’ life afforded such a title. He had lived his youth and early adulthood adhering to the strict schedule of the Royal family, and having found himself raising the teenage Prince of Lucis proved to be a challenge Ignis had felt at times that he could not handle. From attempting to lever him out of bed at a reasonable hour to be properly prepared for school, to convincing him that he needed to study, to planning through traffic and unexpected accidents to get the Prince to his exams on time, and to make sure the boy wouldn’t be late for even his own wedding, his life had no time to let him even consider the phrase _‘unhurried’_.

Then his life had given him yet another challenge. Another reason to spend nights awake planning and devising. His only comfort lay in cooking during those nights at camp where he knew he would end up with no rest, finding peace in watching the flames of the gas stove. It was made worth it also, watching as the trio’s faces lit up and spared no compliment. Yes, the death of King Regis meant many nights were spent awake. Whether comforting Noctis who grieved his father’s death deeply, finding solace only at night in the arms of his Advisor with his attitude dulling in the day, whether it was to plan how to infiltrate the next Imperial base, or research new faces on their travels. Threats were growing by the day, there was no time to be _‘unhurried’_.

Yet now, here he stood in the embrace of the man who had broken his plans for his future, with the arms that once protected the Prince settled comfortably around his waist. The Shield that had ploughed loosely through his childhood with barely a schedule to adhere to, with hardly a thought to keeping so tightly to timing. The one who had crashed the car he was driving into the wall surrounding the Citadel, on his driving test no less. The memory pulled a soft chuckle from Ignis, causing the man behind him to stir quietly “S’so funny?” The voice was a sleepy grumble, not so in distaste but in chasing the last dregs of sleep from the large body. The Advisor allowed his head to tilt back, meeting the Shield’s lips softly “I was remembering your driving test…”  
“I wish I could forget it. Even Noct did better.” The reply was a soft huff of amusement, returning the affection with a gentle eagerness, a contract to the roughness of his lips. The lips that Ignis had caught himself glancing to in his youth, that eventually pulled apart any reverence he had about dating another man. He felt Gladio’s hands slip back to fully cup his waist; the hands that had made him tremble as they explored his skin the first night of intimacy, the hands that had also held him as he shook and cried with the nightmares of what had happened to the Prince all those years ago. Those hands sometimes carried more weight in them than the burden his shoulders had to bear, having wiped away those tears of fright and mourning despite his own mapping down his face, following the lines of his scarred cheek.

Both men exhaled slowly as the soft kiss broke apart, Gladio’s head returning to nestle into the crook of Ignis’ neck, as Ignis turned his attention out to the warming air and the continued chirping of the birds, the distant sound of the waves lapping at the beach beyond their garden. He let the memories of the past slip quietly through his mind, not letting them linger for too long. After all, there was plenty of time now. His duty fulfilled, he had no schedule other than the one set by Prompto visiting, or whenever Gladio’s stomach decided it was time to eat.  
He would spend his time however the day turned, for a change, awaiting the day he was called to see his King once more. There was no rush for that day, he reminded himself. For now he could bask in the morning sunshine with his love, _unhurried_.


End file.
